


And once again, Britain rules the world

by 1ellenflyer1



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, idek what to say, it's just a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ellenflyer1/pseuds/1ellenflyer1
Summary: Sometimes Britain would see the ghost of his oldest colony.
Relationships: Britain/British America, Countryhumans UKUS, UKUS - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	And once again, Britain rules the world

Sometimes Britain would see the ghost of his oldest colony.

He would mock Britain's state, make an absentminded comment about his successor or remind him of things he wants to forget.

But most of the time the blond man would just sit on his couch, idly reading the newspaper. He is still so beautiful with porcelain skin, alluring blue eyes and a river of gold flowing from his neck to the red carpeted floor. But something seems wrong. It's probably the unrealistic peacefulness he gives him, or the cold air that sends a shiver down his spine. Could be the halo of thirteen stars glowing on his son's head, too.

America would glance at Britain just to turn his gaze back to whatever colorless news he was reading and the older nation can't get his eyes off the other. He doesn't even blink, as he feels like if he does, the Thirteen Colonies will be gone. The Thirteen Colonies of Great Britain will be gone.

But then his sweet boy would put the damned newspaper down and make his way to the kitchen. He would come back with a cup of tea that has the smell and taste Britain had always missed, hand it to him and smile - a smile with such tenderness and understanding that anyone will kill and die for it.

"How was your day, dear father?"

And once again, Britain rules the world.


End file.
